


Caw caw, motherfucker

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint writes code, M/M, Prompt Fill, and Tony loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony falls in love with Clint's codes before he figures out who is behind them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caw caw, motherfucker

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt at avengerkink: [Clint/Tony, Tony fell in love with Clint's codes first](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/17385.html?thread=39166953#t39166953)
> 
> Hi guys,  
> I had this strange idea that Clint programed the override codes used by Coulson and Fury to get past JARVIS as well as the code for the arrow computer virus in Avengers.  
> Tony falls in love with the codes before he figures out who is behind them. Happy ending for the two of them would be nice but you can take this any way you want.  
> Thanks!

The first time he saw it was at Stark Industries' intranet. He was back from the Afghanistan incident since three weeks when he discovered, that someone placed a Trojan in the company's computer systems. He found it by accident and it wasn't easy to separate it without revealing that he discovered it. 

In the lab of his house in Malibu he took a closer look at it. He made sure the computer wasn't connected to the internet or the intranet.

“Whoa!” Tony said when he saw the code.

“Sir?” Jarvis asked concerned. The AI saw that Tony stared at the screen in front of him.

“J, take a look at this code, but don't connect yourself to the computer. Use the cameras.” Tony turned the screen to the next camera.

“It seems to be a very complex and effective code, sir,” the AI said.

“It's beautiful,” Tony breathed and stared open-mouthed. He hadn't seen code like this in years. Most programmers are... well... more interested in pure efficiency and their code reminds Tony on crowbars. But this? This was... yeah... it was beautiful. 

“Wait, wait, wait... is this... J, is this a.. a signature?” Tony pointed at a few lines on the screen and then the AI confirmed it.

“It seems to be, sir.” Tony glared at the screen and his fingers flew over the keyboard.

“Not only that this guy programs beautiful code, he has balls as well,” Tony grinned.

“It is entirely possible that it is a woman, sir.” 

“Yes, J. Then she has balls.” Tony leaned back and then chuckled. “And apparently a strange sense of humor. Caw caw, motherfucker?” 

“What's that supposed to mean, sir?” 

“I have no idea, J.”

 

***

 

Tony woke because of Jarvis' alarm. 

“Sir, someone broke the security protocols and snoops around in your system. I've tried to block him but he already...” and then the AI went quiet. 

“Son of a bitch,” Tony grumbled and ran to his lab. He sat down on one of the computers and looked what damage that bastard had done so far. 

“Oh no, you won't get those files,” Tony typed as fast as possible and the guy was good, but Tony was better. He threw him out of his system and then he repaired the damage he'd done to Jarvis. And then he saw it again. Beautiful, beautiful lines of code. He didn't use a backdoor, Tony discovered, no, this guy built his own 'trap door' to break in. 

Once again, Tony was baffled by the finesse in the lines and then he searched and found it: the signature. It was the guy who placed the Trojan. Caw caw, motherfucker, hidden in the most beautiful lines of code he ever had seen by someone else than him. 

“Sir, he tried to get data about your new project,” Jarvis said as soon as he was restored.

“I know. Okay, everything about project Mark II on my private server, maximum protection, and delete every hint that it ever existed from the mainframe. And Jarvis, I want you to find out everything about this guy.”

 

***

 

“Jarvis!” Tony said when he entered his living room. He expected the light to go on but it stayed dark, only one lamp beside the couch spent light.

“Welcome home, sir...” the AI said and his voice sounded distorted. He stopped a second at the stairs when he saw a figure in his living room, staring out of the huge windows onto the sea.

“I am Iron Man. You think you're the only superhero in the world? Mr. Stark, you've become part of a bigger universe. You just don't know it yet,” the man said and turned. He started to walk to the couch.

“Who the hell are you?” Tony asked and went down to his couch as well but when the man stepped into the light, both men stopped and looked at each other.

“Nick Fury. Director of SHIELD,” he said and it sounded as if Tony should be impressed. Well, that leather coat _was_ impressive, he had to admit.

“Ah.” Of course he had heard of SHIELD, there was this Agent... somewhat, lurking around all the time and trying to talk to him. 

“I'm here to talk to you about the Avenger Initiative.”

 

Tony's head was spinning when Director Fury eventually left. The Avenger Initiative, the plan to bring together remarkable people to... do things together. He wouldn't say 'defend the country or the world' because that would sound too megalomaniacal, even for someone with an ego as big as his. 

“Jarvis,” he addressed the AI but then he remembered, that Fury had done something to him and he sighed.

“No! No, no, no, no, no! Please tell me that's not true...” Tony muttered when he found the override codes Fury had used to get into his house and to disable Jarvis. 

“Please tell me, you're not Fury or this Agent... Agent. Someone who writes code this beautiful can't be such a boring drone,” he mumbled while he typed. He found the weakness in his own programming the guy (he still thought that it was a guy) had used to disable the security alert and the AI.

Caw caw, motherfucker. Yes, that was there, too, between elegantly written code that disabled his AI without destroying it. 

“Welcome home, sir.” The AI suddenly said and sounded as usual.

“You okay, J?” Tony asked.

“I'm sorry, sir, someone broke in I assume,” he said.

“Yeah, but he's already gone. J, can you search for our mysterious programmer within SHIELD?” 

“Of course, sir.” 

“Then do it. Let's find him.” 

“Or her.” 

“Yes, or her.” Tony rolled his eyes.

 

***

 

“I'm going to take the jet to D.C. tonight,” Pepper said when she saw the screens with videos and other stuff. 

“Tomorrow,” Tony turned to her. 

“You've got homework. You've got a lot of homework,” she said and Tony knew she was right. She left together with Agent and they both chattered about a cellist or someone.

“Uh, Agent?” Tony yelled after them before they could enter the elevator. “Did you write the override codes to disable my security system?” 

“No. SHIELD has personal to do this,” he nodded and smiled his bland smile and Tony tried to repress the excitement in his guts. 

He knew he should check the stuff Agent had brought but... he had to know. He had to see if it was him (or her, he heard Jarvis' voice in his head).

Tony turned to another computer and started to type, his finger flew over the keyboard and a small smile already on his face.

Oh yes, there it was. The override code. Similar to the one Fury had used when he broke into his house in Malibu but different nevertheless. The guy had to adapt to Tony's enhanced system and... _oh my... this is... this guy is an artist!_ Tony thought and he had no problems anymore to find the hidden caw caw, motherfucker. _Oh yes, I knew it would be you,_ Tony panted and smiled. And while he decoded his lines he felt as if he had butterflies in his stomach. 

“Wait, what... no, no way!” That guy had made a mistake and Tony grinned as he took the lead. His tongue between his lips he typed and followed the trail back to the SHIELD servers. 

“Now I have you!” Tony grinned and hit enter and then his computer shut down. 

NICE TRY ;) CAW CAW MOTHERFUCKER! appeared on his screen and then it went dark.

“No... wait... no... what happened here? A trap?” Tony stared baffled at the black screen and then he leaned back, chuckled and shook his head.

“Sir?” The AI asked when he saw Tony's strange behavior. 

“That bitch took me in,” he grinned. 

When he rose he sighed and looked at the other screen, wiped over his face and went to his work but the small grin on his face never disappeared the whole evening.

 

***

 

Fury had insisted that he should take a look at the engine the virus had shut down during the battle on the helicarrier. Now, after the Chitauri were defeated, Tony had the time. 

The engine was okay, technically. But it refused to work nevertheless. It was the virus, Tony was sure. 

Tony sat on the bridge at the contaminated computer and searched for the virus. He was so concentrated, that he didn't realize that someone said something. Only when he felt a hand on his shoulder he startled and turned around.

“Sorry, I've asked you if you are okay or if you need something.” It was Maria Hill who apparently had seen his expression.

“No... no, I'm fine. How did you say was the virus uploaded?” Tony asked again. Maria nodded and turned and then she handed him an arrow with a really strange head. 

“With this thing,” she pointed at the port in front of him.

“Barton?” He asked and she nodded. 

“Can I have it?” Tony asked and she seemed to deliberate a few seconds, but then she nodded again.

“Yeah. As long as you get the damn engine back online.” 

“Working on it.” Tony said and sat back down. He stared at the arrow and then at the small port in front of him. To hit so precisely seemed really difficult. _So, Barton is not only good looking but also talented,_ he thought but then he thought at the battle and yes, definitely very talented.

With a sigh he started to work again and soon he had the virus isolated. And then he discovered something really disturbing. It was _him_ who programmed it.

“No, no, no,” Tony muttered and stared at the lines of code on the screen. But code doesn't lie. And the hidden caw caw, motherfucker was there, too. Beautiful, beautiful lines of code, abused to destroy and to harm. It hurt him to see the brutality of the virus written in the usual elegant lines he had learned to love. 

“Agent Hill?” Tony turned and she came down to him again. 

“How many people were brainwashed by Loki or worked for him for money? Do you have a list?” 

“Yeah, well... we _have_ a list, but we're not sure if it's complete.” 

Tony sighed and nodded. “Can I see it? It might be helpful.” 

“Sure,” Maria said and shooed the Agent on the computer beside him away and in a few seconds he saw the list. 

Barton and Selvig were the only names he knew but one of them was a sniper and the other one astrophysicist, none of them programmer.

 

Later that evening, when he was back at Stark Tower, he found Barton there. Since the battle he had invited all of them to stay as long as they wanted to and except from Thor all of them were there. Barton sat in the communal living room and read a book, apparently in Russian because the letters on the title seemed unfamiliar.

“Hey,” Tony flopped down beside the archer and tried not to stare at his formidable arms.

“Hey,” Clint turned his head, looked at Tony and lifted a brow. “Uhm... you need anything?” the younger man asked and Tony once again undressed him with his eyes. But no, now he had to be concentrated.

“Yes, I have a question,” Tony said and took the arrow he had gotten from Maria. 

“This arrow contains a memory device and you shot it into the port on the bridge of the helicarrier where it uploaded a virus that disabled one of the engines.”

“I know that already, but thanks for the explanation,” Clint returned snarkily. 

“Do you know who wrote the virus?” Tony asked and Clint's expression got as bland as Coulson's. 

“No.” He said after a few seconds but still held Tony's eyes with his. “Why do you ask?” 

“The guy who wrote this code... I'm trying to find him,” Tony said.

“Why?” The archer asked and lifted one brow.

“Just... curiosity.” He shrugged and Clint nodded. 

“Sorry, I don't know,” he said and then returned his attention to his book.

“Yeah. Okay. Well, then... I... I need to go.” He left the living room and went back to his computer to check the other names on the list. 

 

***

 

Pepper had left him. Just as he thought everything was perfectly fine between the two of them she left him. She said, his latest stunt showed her, that she couldn't stand to see him in constant danger anymore. His _latest stunt_ had been to attack a huge dragon-like creature frontally together with Thor while Barton shot exploding arrows at the beast from a roof, Romanov had one of the new enhanced SHIELD weapons and shot at it's belly from the ground and Captain Spangly-pants and the Hulk were on it's back. But someone needed to distract the three heads and he couldn't let Thor do it alone. 

Pepper was furious when she saw the video where he flew into one of the huge mouths and fired into it's vulnerable palates. She yelled at him, threw smaller pieces of furnishing, vases and books after him and then she stormed out of the penthouse. Two days later some guys were there to get her stuff. That was three weeks ago and since then Tony sat around moping. 

“Come on, move your ass,” he heard a voice at some point and glared up at Barton, standing beside the couch, his arms folded in front of his chest and glaring down at him.

“I don't want to move my ass. In fact, my ass and my couch are meant for each other and one of them wouldn't want to be without the other right now,” Tony grumbled but then he saw Clint raise a brow and he asked himself if there was a class at SHIELD, _Eyebrow raising 101_.

“Why would I want to move my ass?” Tony glowered at the younger man who still hadn't moved an inch.

“Because if you don't move it I will do it,” Clint said and pictures formed in Tony's head, pictures he really didn't want to have there at the moment. He felt his cheeks flush and pulled the blanket over his head.

“Okay, you asked for it.” The next thing Tony felt was that he was lifted up and then he found himself over Clint's shoulder and he started to struggle.

“Hey, are you crazy? Let me down! You can't drag me away. That's kidnapping,” he trashed with his legs. His arms were useless, still trapped in the blanket. When one of the archers hands connected with his ass he yelped. 

“Stop struggling,” the younger man grumbled and went to Tony's bedroom.

“Wha... what are you doing?” Tony asked but when he crossed it and entered the bathroom he trashed even more.

Clint turned on the water in the shower and then he stepped together with the struggling genius over his shoulder under the spray, both of them fully clothed and Tony still wrapped in the blanket.

“Are you insane?” Tony spat when Clint set him down and unwrapped him.

“No, but you stink. And you've moped long enough.” 

“I'm not moping,” Tony grumbled and tried to wrap himself into the soaking wet blanket again.

“Sure,” Clint said and managed to wrestle the blanket out of Tony's hands. He threw it out onto the floor and then he tried to get rid of Tony's clothes but there he struggled again.

“No, I don't want to...” Tony started and with a sigh Clint ripped the shirt unceremoniously off of him and threw it out as well.

“Are you completely nuts?” Tony snarled and stared at the destroyed shirt.

“No. You still can do it yourself.” Clint shrugged and slipped out of his soaking wet boots.

“Why are you doing this?” Tony asked and Clint shrugged again.

“Like I said, you stink.”

“Fine!” Tony spat after he lost the duel they both had with their eyes and stripped out of his clothes.

Clint managed to get the older man clean and when they were both wrapped in towels he went with him to the bar. 

“And what are we going to do now?” Tony glared and Clint grinned.

“We're getting you smashed and then, tomorrow, you will start to live again. Okay?” Tony muttered something into his beard and when Clint lifted his goddamn brow for the umpteenth time he glared again at him.

“Yes, okay.” 

It didn't take too long. Tony hadn't eaten much in the last days and was tired and when he had a few glasses of vodka he nearly tripped over and Clint held him. He helped him to his bed and when Tony finally laid there, tucked in and already half asleep he heard the words, “Well, caw caw, motherfucker.” 

 

***

 

Tony woke with a headache. He had dreamed of Pepper and vodka and Clint and caw caw, motherfucker and code and Fury laughing evilly. He groaned and rolled himself out of his bed, managed to go to the bathroom and to take a piss before he stumbled back into the living room. He wanted to move to his couch but when he stood there he found it occupied.

Clint laid there, a cushion and one arm under his head and a (dry) blanket over him. He seemed to sleep and Tony had to resist the urge to just lean over him and kiss him. Clint wasn't into guys. He was into Romanov. Everyone knew that he was straight like his arrows. 

Tony thought about going into the kitchen to grab some coffee but then, he couldn't lie on his couch (no, he didn't mope!), so he could go to his lab to get at least some work done. And he could take a look at the chaos Dummy sure as hell has left since he was unobserved for weeks. He was halfways out of the room when he heard a voice behind him.

“What do you think where you're going?” he nearly jumped out of his skin.

“I... uhm... I wanted... I wanted to get some coffee.” He said and turned to find Clint looking at him with only one eye.

“The kitchen is this direction.” He pointed away from Tony.

“Yes... uhm... I didn't wanted to wake you.” 

“You wanted to sneak into your lab to hide there, right?” Clint opened his second eye and sat up. His hair stood in every direction and he looked so adorable right now. 

“No... no, I... just wanted to look after Dummy... and to get some coffee.”

The younger man yawned, then rubbed over his face and rose. He wore only boxers and Tony's mouth got dry. 

“What are you doing?” he asked when he felt his hands on his shoulders and he steered him to the kitchen. 

“Coffee?” Clint said and lifted one brow. 

“Uhm... okay.” Tony gave up and followed him. He filled the coffee maker and grabbed two mugs while Clint peered into the fridge. 

“Hmm... mustard. And light.” 

“Uhm... somewhere has to be something... you know... powder stuff for pancakes.” Clint turned and looked at him with raised eyebrow.

“Did you learn that with SHIELD?” he couldn't restrain himself.

“What?” 

“That thing with your brow. All of you do that. You, Romanov, Coulson, Fury, Sitwell, Hill... is there a class you have to attend?” Tony cocked his head and then he remembered that he already had had this thought. Yesterday. Before Clint had dragged him to the shower. And then he remembered other things. The shower, the vodka, Clint only in a towel, Clint get him into his bed and caw caw, motherfucker. 

“No, but it's required that you already have mastered it when you submit your application.” Clint smirked and leaned against the counter to wait for the coffee maker.

“Yesterday... when you... when we...” he cleared his throat and started again, “yesterday, when you dragged me into my bed and you left the room, you've said something. Do you remember this?” Tony asked and Clint wanted to lift his brow, he could see it twitch, but then he just nodded.

“You've said caw caw, motherfucker.” 

“Yes, I know,” the younger man said and folded his arms in front of his chest.

“Why?” Tony asked, grabbed the two mugs and filled them with coffee. It was hot and strong and he emptied the first mug in three gulps before he refilled it. Clint winced slightly and took only a small sip.

“Why what? Why I said it?” he asked and Tony nodded. 

“I don't know,” the archer shrugged. “It's just a line.” 

“Uhm... did you hear that anywhere or...” 

“Tony, what is your problem. It's just a line. When the other Agents started with their bird jokes I started with that line. I thought it's funny. But if you don't like it...”

“No, don't...” Tony downed his second coffee as fast as the first one and he already refilled his mug when he finally sat down at the breakfast table.

“Can you write code?” he suddenly asked, looked up at the archer and waited for his answer, his mug in both his hands.

Clint looked at the ceiling for a few seconds and when he turned back to Tony he nodded.

“Actually, I can. Guess you found it, then?” the younger man held Tony's glance with his but he saw something strange on his face, his expression unreadable, a little bit like Coulson's. 

Tony rose, still slightly baffled, and stood in front of Clint. He looked at him and then he smiled.

“Did anyone ever tell you that you write the most beautiful code?” Tony said and stepped in Clint's personal space.

“No. But I don't do that very often lately.” He placed his mug down at the counter and looked at the older man, slightly too close now.

“That's a shame,” Tony breathed and then he took another step forward. “Because I love your code, I fell in love the first time I saw it,” he said and Clint swallowed now hard and licked over his lips.

“Really?” he hiccuped. “I mean,” he tried again after clearing his throat, “really?” Tony was only a few inches away. 

“Really,” he nodded and then he overcame the rest of the distance, laid one hand behind the younger man's head and leaned down to kiss him. And Clint kissed him back. 

 

***

 

“Shit!” Tony yelled and jumped backwards when he realized what he had done. He had kissed Clint, holy mother of god! And... no, that was sure as hell only his imagination... and Clint had kissed him back.

“Uhm... okay,” the younger man said and looked puzzled. 

“What?” Tony saw the expression and then, “No, wait, no! Don't... fuck... it's...” he stared at Clint with wide eyes.

“This bad, huh?” Clint asked, his head cocked.

“No, it's not... it wasn't bad... quite the contrary...” 

“Okay, what is then your problem?” and he raised his brow. 

“My problem? I mean, apart from the fact that you have a girlfriend and I just kissed you?” 

“I have what?” Clint frowned and folded his arms in front of his chest.

“You know, your... girlfriend? Fiancé? Something else?” Tony sat back at the chair and wiped over his face with one hand.

“My girlfriend... which girlfriend, for fucks sake?” 

“You do remember that red haired Russian who tends to live here.” 

“Nat? My girlfriend?” And suddenly the archer laughed and nearly slipped down the counter. “Geez, Tony, sometimes it's cute how naïve you are.” 

“Wut...” and now it was Tony who raised a brow.

“Nat is together with Steve.” 

“But what... Steve? You mean Steve 'Rock of Ages' Rogers and... and...” Tony stared and then he shook his head, “I think I'm getting a brain aneurism. Since when are they...” he couldn't finish the sentence. It was too disturbing to even think about the two of them.

“After Shawarma they fucked it out and then... you know...” Clint shrugged and Tony blinked a few times.

“But you... I mean... you kissed me back. Why did you kiss me back? You're straight!” 

“Says who?” Clint cocked his head.

“Says... everyone.” Tony gestured vague with his hand.

“Well, then everyone is wrong.”

“You're not...” 

“Nope. Never been.” Clint shook his head and smirked.

“Really never?” 

“Really. My first kiss was with a boy named Tommy and afterwards he knocked out one of my teeth. Guess he hadn't expected that.” 

Before Clint could blink Tony had jumped him again and kissed him but this time Clint wrapped an arm around his waist to hold him. He touched the younger man's lips with his tongue and he opened his mouth. Their tongues touched and struggled for dominance and explored and they sucked at each others lips and then Tony felt something stir in his boxers and he wanted to step back once again. But Clint didn't let him go. 

“Nu uh,” he mumbled and when he got pressed against the younger man's body he felt that he was interested as well and Tony couldn't repress a grin.

“Caw caw, motherfucker,” he said and Clint chuckled.

 

***

 

Epilogue:

 

“Please,” Tony breathed, still a little bit dopey from the last orgasm, and reached for the laptop on the nightstand. “I want to see you do it.” 

Clint looked up at the older man and lifted a brow.

“Now?” 

“Please,” Tony said again and leaned down to lick his nipple.

“That's unfair,” Clint chuckled but lifted himself up nevertheless. With a yawn he started the laptop and looked at Tony. 

“We need a target,” and then he saw the older man grin evilly and he whispered a name in his ear. 

“Okay, sounds acceptable.” Clint placed the computer between his legs and started to type and Tony slid behind him, his own legs on Clint's side, his cock at his asscrack and his arms wrapped around his waist. He leaned his head over his shoulder so he could watch him. He saw his fingers fly over the keyboard, a tiny smile on his lips and a mischievous glint in his eyes. Tony could see his tongue starting to lick over his lips but then it stopped and he bit it slightly while he typed.

“Oh my god, this is so beautiful,” he panted and Clint chuckled. Tony watched him write the most beautiful lines of code and he couldn't get enough of it.

“Sometimes I think you only fuck me for my code.” 

“No, but I love it. I love it as much as I love your hands and your nose and your lips and your legs and your brain and you know... everything.” Tony's hands started to caress Clint's stomach and the younger man giggled. He was a little bit ticklish there.

“Okay, you ready?” Clint turned after a few more minutes and Tony nodded eagerly. 

Clint hit the last button and then another window opened, he had tapped the security cameras as well, and they both saw General Thaddeus 'Thunderbolt' Ross sitting at his desk. He turned to his computer when he got an email and both, Clint and Tony, grinned like madmen. The General clicked at something and then he frowned, startled and jumped up. He ran to the door and yelled at someone and when his assistant appeared he gestured wildly with his arms and pointed at the screen. The assistant seemed frantic, he grabbed the phone and called someone and teared his hair. 

“There,” Clint saved the files he had gotten from the General's computer about Bruce on an USB stick and handed it to Tony. “Give that to your science buddy.” 

“This was so hot,” Tony breathed, threw Clint back onto his back and straddled his hips. 

“You're so kinky, you know that?” Clint chuckled and Tony leaned down to kiss him. 

“Yeah, I know.” Tony said and Clint smirked.

“Caw caw, motherfucker.”

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
